open your heart to me
by miyuchi
Summary: its quite late...shuichi's worried about yuki...err...the author suck at summaries, please read along.


It was already late and Shuichi is still up. Patiently waiting for his lover to come home in his arms. Where is Yuki...Yuki...where could you be? Or what happen to you? Who are you with? No! What am I thinking'! Yuki can't do that to me.... or could he? ...Hmm... Of course he can. With that charm and sex appeal, he was bound to attract both men and women.... oh Yuki...the thought was keeping Shuichi up. Such a sad expression is drawn from this usual genki kid. For the past few weeks, bad luck has been working on their commercial tours that ate up the entire band member's free time. Sakano, feeling confident this time that everything will be fine, gave bad luck a 3-day off to attend on their personal matters. He worries mostly on Shindou-san, for he knows missing Yuki may affect the singer's performance.  
  
As Shuichi was sitting at the corner of the sofa, he heard footsteps coming along outside their apartment. Yuki? He's here....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The brat is probably still up waiting for my return... I told him this morning that ill be late, the idiot is worried sick, cuddling in the sofa corner crying.........and I'm causing all that.........He was surprised by his own thoughts. Is his conscience finally coming into his head? Yuki entered his flat, err, their flat (apartment). He slowly opened the doorknob and turn on the lights to brighten his way. Quickly Yuki grab a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. At the corner of his eyes, a pink haired boy was staring straight at him with watery eyes and tears that threaten to fall any second. Just as I thought..."Why are you still up brat? I told u this morning I'm coming late so you mustn't wait up. Or were u too stupid to even understand simple notes? (Sigh) Its useless to even talk to a moron like you, you're totally wasted" Yuki said such word as he approached his sobbing lover for comfort. But harsh words aren't easy to erase. And it stab Shuichi greatly. Finally, the singer lifted his head slowly to speak his mind. To tell what he'd wanted to tell long ago.  
  
As Yuki, extended his hand to touch Shuichi's face and wipe away those tears that was made by his own damn self. He felt guilty for this doing, he's just afraid to admit it to himself, to fall in love once again and open his heart. For years, Yuki had jailed himself in a cage of loneliness, afraid to be hurt once again. "Yuki........." finally the boy said "I wish you could have called me or send me a message or something." they sincerely stare at each other and Shuichi spoke again "do u know how it feels to worry so much that you'll like breakdown? Thinking every minute the man you love maybe in the arms of another, or ran into an accident, o-or, or leave u forever because he's fed up with your crazy antics and annoying personality? It hurts, Yuki---" Shuichi was cut off when his lover bowed his head, something liquid falling down from his covered face. With a low voice he spoke "I'm sorry..." with those two words Shuichi brighten up, put a smile on his face, lifted Yuki's chin and gently lay a soft kiss on his companion's lips.  
  
"Shuichi, I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry...I'm not worthy of your love and care, I'm afraid to love u coz I don't want to feel the pain of losing a loved one. I distant my self from u coz I don't want to feel any affection, but as the time goes by, the longer were together, the more I fall, and the more I reject u. one day you'll leave me..........because I'm such a bastard! Damn I'm such bastard! Then ill be alone again. No one to share my pain..." Shuichi cannot deny that the Yuki he saw tonight wasn't the person he knew. Totally different from the cold and emotionless man that he grew to love. Nonetheless, he was happy that Yuki was open to his feeling even for a while.  
  
The tears on the writer's eyes flowed, as Shuichi hug him close in his gentle crimson, comforting his lover. "I love you, Shuichi. I'm saying it now before it's too late." The couple lay down at the sofa (wow! they fit in there?) as they put aside their problem and doze off to sleep, but before this, Shuichi nuzzles in Yuki's ear and said, "I love you too much to hate you. I'm never gonna leave you. I'll never let go. That's a promise...." after hearing that, Yuki couldn't help but smile on what he just heard.  
  
The night that changed their relationship. A simple confession that leads to another. FIN! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Geez... That wasn't yuki! Oh man! Nways this is just my 3rd fic and its 2 am, I just felt like writing something even if it turn out awful. N ways I'm still proud! ja ne!  
  
otaku_yuki@yahoo.com 


End file.
